


chào mừng đến với chiếc lồng của ta

by Yuu (Fuyonako_Yuu)



Category: K (Anime)
Genre: Blink And You Miss It Slash, Gen, M/M, minor LSW spoilers, spoilers up to s2e9
Language: Tiếng Việt
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-02
Updated: 2017-04-02
Packaged: 2018-10-13 22:33:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 804
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10523280
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fuyonako_Yuu/pseuds/Yuu
Summary: Lần tới gặp mặt, y sẽ phải cảm ơn Thanh Vương vì đã tặng cho y một món quà quý giá như thế này.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [welcome to my cage](https://archiveofourown.org/works/5313731) by [c_m](https://archiveofourown.org/users/c_m/pseuds/c_m). 



Cậu thiếu niên ngồi đó, im lặng - vô cảm - như một bức tượng. Lớp mặt nạ - không phải mặt nạ - cáu kỉnh và kiêu ngạo đặc trưng của thiên tài của Scepter 4 đã biến mất. Cứ như thể cậu đã quay trở lại làm cậu học sinh Sơ trung của Trước kia - trước Thanh Vương - khi tất cả những gì bao trùm lên cậu là sự thờ ơ trống rỗng, khi cậu vẫn còn liếc nhìn thế giới xung quanh bằng ánh mắt vô hồn.

...Hoặc có lẽ, con người ấy chưa từng mất đi, mà chỉ đang lẩn trốn, chờ đợi, kéo dài thời gian chờ cơ hội thích hợp - lúc này - để xuất hiện. Để kéo cậu về khoảng thời gian mà việc thức dậy mỗi buổi sáng là điều chẳng hề mong muốn, khi cuộc sống cứ thế vô định mà trôi đi trong một thế giới chật hẹp, tù túng, khi mà bất kể dù cậu đi đâu, những bức tường sừng sững vẫn luôn ở đó, bám theo cậu, vây lấy cậu, giam cầm cậu. Về Trước kia, trước khi Thanh Vương giải thoát - tước đoạt - cậu khỏi khung trời nhỏ bé của mình và đưa cậu đến với thế giới rộng mở này. Nhưng tất cả những điều ấy đã không còn quan trọng nữa. Cậu đã quay trở lại nơi mà cậu thuộc về - chào mừng đến với chiếc lồng của ta -.

Thật tò mò, Nagare trầm tư suy nghĩ, quan sát khuôn mặt không chút cảm xúc của thành viên mới nhất của Lục Tộc. Có thực sự là cậu thiếu niên này đã phản bội lại Vương - giờ đã là cựu Vương - của mình, hay chỉ là một màn kịch nhằm để tới được đây, trái tim của Lục Tộc?

Tất cả mọi bằng chứng đều đã chứng minh sự phản bội của cậu không có gì là giả dối: Cậu chưa hề dù chỉ một lần liên lạc với những người đồng đội - cũ - của mình kể từ trận tranh cãi một tháng trước. Cả sự tuyệt vọng trong đôi mắt xanh kia cũng là thật. Nhưng dù là vậy, mặc cho không có gì để xác nhận, nhưng y vẫn có cảm giác cậu vẫn chưa - thực sự - là của y. Cái cảm giác vẫn còn một sợi dây liên kết dù mong manh giữa Thanh Vương và thành viên bướng bỉnh - trẻ nhất - nhưng vô cùng đáng tin cậy này của Thanh Tộc.

Nhưng bất kể cho đây là mánh khóe cuối cùng của Thanh Vương hay thực sự anh ta đã mất đi vị thế - trở nên yếu ớt - tới mức khiến phần thưởng quý báu của mình phải bỏ đi, điều duy nhất quan trọng nhất là cậu giờ đã nằm trong tay y - và ta không có ý định bỏ ra đâu -.

Y cười thầm trong lòng. Thái độ tách biệt mình khỏi mọi người, sự khinh miệt với những thứ tình cảm cậu cho là ủy mị, thiếu sự tin tưởng vào người khác,... những lời nói cay độc nhằm che giấu đi sự yếu đuối mà cậu không muốn ai thấy, một sự yếu đuối mà y có thể lợi dụng. Đúng vậy, dù có đóng kịch hay không, thì sự tuyệt vọng của cậu là thật, là một điểm yếu nữa để y đánh vào. Chỉ cần có đủ thời gian, cô lập - thao túng - và rồi việc hoàn toàn xóa bỏ đi lòng trung thành đang dao động của cậu với Thanh Tộc sẽ là một chuyện quá dễ dàng.

Thật lòng, lần tới gặp mặt, y sẽ phải cảm ơn Thanh Vương vì đã tặng cho y một món quà quý giá như thế này.

Y tiếp tục đưa mắt nhìn cậu, ngón tay giật nhẹ, chỉ mong muốn được gạt đi những sợi tóc mái vẫn luôn luôn che hờ như thể đang canh gác đôi mắt màu đại dương sâu thẳm của cậu. Để nhìn thấy sự trống rỗng những vẫn vương chút ánh sáng trong chúng - để nhìn thấy đôi mắt ấy sẽ tràn ngập nỗi tuyệt vọng, để nhìn thấy tia sáng lẻ loi kia sẽ biến mất, để nhìn thấy đôi mắt ấy khi ta đã nhào nặn lại em và em sẽ chỉ vâng lời của riêng ta, khi em sẽ nhìn duy nhất một mình ta -.

Như thể cảm nhận được ánh nhìn của y găm vào người mình, cậu thiếu niên cử động, đôi mắt ánh lên một chút cảnh giác mà cậu không thể hoàn toàn che dấu.

Lục Vương mỉm cười.

Rồi tinh thần sắt đá đó của em sẽ vỡ vụn thôi, Fushimi Saruhiko. Em sẽ phải quy phục ta. Lòng trung thành của em thuộc về ta.

Em là của ta.


End file.
